


Legally bound

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Contracts, Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Dean is In Over His Head, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Exhaustion, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fear, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machines, Gabriel (Supernatural) to the Rescue, Guilt, Heartbeats, Holding Hands, Hugs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kissing, Lies, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Men Crying, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Nicknames, Nurses, Orgasm, Pain, Painkillers, Panic, Panic Attacks, Promises, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Milking, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Restraints, SPN Genre Bingo, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Sounding, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Swearing, Telepathy, Texting, Unconscious Castiel, Unconsciousness, Urethral Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Don't sign anything you haven't read. Especially when you are doing it for money. Especially if you are desperate enough to believe a deal that is too good to be true.The boys finds themselves in a mess they can't get out of. Confusion, shame, pain and lots and lots of orgasms.This is first and foremost written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019, so read the tags if you are not up for anything. (more tags will appear as the next two chapters are posted)





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for:  
> SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - Prostate milking
> 
> Chapter 2  
> Dean and Cas Bingo - Hurt/Comfort  
> SPN Genre Bingo - Cuddling
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Sam Winchester Bingo - Fucking Machines  
> and SPN Genre bingo - Friends to lovers
> 
> Might as well make it a big work and pack so many in there as make sense, right? (this is going to be a pain linking on Tumblr)

“Cas, why don’t we just hustle pool?”

“You said it yourself; it takes too long. It’s Monday no one is out and we need to take a break from credit card scams.”

“I guess so. We are cutting it close, and that kind of heat is just stupid to bring down.”

Cas opened the door in his car and started waling over the parking lot. Dean followed him slowly.

“Dean. We have an appointment, we shouldn’t be late.”

This was officially the most humiliating thing he’d ever had to do for money, but it paid extremely well and he kept telling himself that he would be able to fix Baby in no time with the new parts. They had places to be and with Cas being human and his car falling apart with every mile, they were out of options.

Cas waited impatiently for Dean at the door. Why was he so set on the time? His boyfriend had always been one to follow the rules. Dean knew it was nothing neither of them had done before, but to deliver the… result to a stranger afterwards, that was just weird.

“Mr. Novak and Winchester?”

The nurse at the counter smiled kindly at the two men. Dean almost forgave Sam for accidently leaving that pamphlet where Cas could see it. Even though Dean hadn’t given women, or anyone for that matter, much thought since Cas, he couldn’t help but notice her big blue eyes and rose red cheeks.

“If you wouldn’t mind reading this, adding your information and signing at the bottom.” She handed each of them a clipboard with quite a few sheets of paper on it. “It’s just for us to gather your medical information and an explanation of the resources we have to assist you. Everything will be anonymized after we have made sure you have good health.”

Dean didn’t have to read about the porn and he figured the rest would make sense when he got in there. His thoughts had already jumped to which social security number he should use for _good health_. There wasn’t that many to choose from with his real last name. One with only a minor injury would do. He needed to find one for Cas too. He was already looking confused. Besides, the note on the pamphlet indicated that Sam had had an appointment two weeks earlier and he would have read everything on the website before even showing up.

Dean handed Cas an insurance card to use and gave his papers to the nurse and another opened a door and turned the green light over it to red. “Sir, if you don’t mind following me.” She was closer to Dean’s age than the young one at the counter, but just as beautiful.

Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.”

* * *

The room was not what Dean had expected. The padded table he had imagined. It would have been insanitary with a bed or a recliner, but it was too high and he didn’t understand the armrests, his hands, at least one of them, would surely not be resting.

“You can lie your pants over here.” She was putting on gloves and Dean unknowingly took a step back. “I’m just going to do a quick check-up while my colleague checks your information. Hop up on the table.”

These people took this more seriously that he’d thought, but he guessed that they were just covering their basics and with that payment, they were bound to make sure that he could even deliver. He slowly lied on his back and took a deep breath, this was weird in so many ways.

She lifted his t-shirt and placed quite a few sticky pads with wires on him. She turned on a screen he couldn’t see, but she seemed satisfied with what she saw.

Without any explanation or warning she lifted his cock and Dean almost jumped off the padded surface.

“Calm down Mr. Winchester.”

Her tone was soothing and her touch was light as she moved her fingers up his shaft. Dean looked straight at the ceiling. He could make so many jokes right now, but the only thing on his mind was that soon Cas would be in the same position.

“This might pinch a little. Take a deep breath.”

Before Dean could lift his head to see the tip of his cock burned from the inside out.

“Shit!”

He only managed to see the last second before the Q-tip left him and he fell back on the table with a gasp.

“More than half a second warning is needed for that one.”

“Sorry sir. We’ve experienced that fast is the easiest way to do that.”

Dean didn’t doubt that if they wanted things done, less to no warning was probably the best way to go. Not for the guy in question though.

She cupped his balls and Dean held his breath was she moved her thumbs firmly over them. The door opened and Dean instinctively covered himself with both hands.

“His chart checks out. Perfect health.”

“We’re almost done here too, do you mind?”

The younger nurse put on cloves and came over. She took hold of his knee and bend his leg. When the other nurse did the same, he tensed up.

“What? No.”

The nurses held tight on his legs waiting for him to corporate. “Just place your feet flat on the surface. This is the last part of the examination.”

The younger nurse leaned in to get eye-contact. “Sir. This is nothing. You’ve done this before, I’m sure.”

“Not with strangers, I haven’t.”

“At least you know it won’t hurt.”

When they lifted his knees and he heard the cap click of the lubricant, Dean thought about the money and how he would be able to fix Baby and if Cas went through with this, which he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, they would still have enough to buy him a new car.

“All done. Now just lay still.” She looked at the younger nurse. “I would say a three-and-a-half.”

One of the women pressed a call-button on the wall and left the room.

The one left in the room with him kicked the lock of the wheels and rolled the table across the room. Dean tried to sit up but she pushed him gently down. “Relax sir. We do things a little different here. We’re going to help you.”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself, thank you.” He tried to sit up again but stopped in his tracks as he noticed his legs were already half way through the wall.

“Wait! This is not what I signed up for.”

He pulled his legs back, but someone grabbed his ankles and held him tight.

“This is exactly what you signed up for. Literally. We have your signature.” The nurse pushed the table through to just passed his thighs. “Now just lay back and let us do the work.” A plastic cover came down tight over the small gap between him and the wall and separated him completely from his lower half.

The confusion and anger fought for space in his brain and left him paralyzed with his eyes locked firmly at the woman moving the screen closer. When the hands on his ankles started moving and something tight was wrapped around them the confusion only made his anger worse.

“No! Let me go!” He pulled the wires attached to his torso and tried kicking whoever was on the other side.

The nurse grabbed his wrist and surprisingly strong, she held it down on his chest. “Now, do I need to restrain you?”

“You can try! I’m leaving and you’re _not_ touching Cas!”

“We only have one technician working today, so Mr. Novak will be prepped as we finish here. You will not be able to interfere with his procedure.”

Dean was fuming with rage; his entire body was shaking and he was hissing through his nose.

“Please make this easier on yourself. Restrains makes it harder for you.”

His only chance to make it to Cas was to comply. Maybe Cas would read the paperwork and realize that he shouldn’t sign. Maybe he would be able to bust his way in to get Dean out of this. The hunter laid down on his back and nodded.

Something was tied around his knees and against his will they were pulled apart and up to touch the wall blocking his view. His ankles was elevated almost all the way to the wall too.

“Wait, what’s going on. Tell me!”

The nurse secured the cables on him again and smiled kindly at him. “They are just making room to work. Don’t worry. You’re in perfect health and we do this every day.”

“Every day?” Dean gasped as part of the table disappeared under him and he was only supported from the very start of his ass-crack and up. And from his knees tied firmly to the wall. “Do you mean that people actually agree to this?!”

Working in the other side of the room the woman had turned her back. “No one really reads the paperwork. Well, there was someone in a few weeks back who read all of it and left without a word.”

Why the hell was he so full of pride? Why the hell hadn’t he asked Sam about this place? It would have been perfect grounds for jokes, but he was too hung up on the money.

“Dammit!”

The nurse didn’t even react. Dean guessed that she was used to all kinds of outbursts and profanities.

“Size?” The male voice came from the speaker.

The nurse held the call-button down. “Six.”

A gasp which could almost be considered a yelp, if this had been anyone but Dean of course, filled the room as something cold slid over and contained his cock.

This wasn’t happening. A machine!

“Wait! I can do that better on my own.”

“Relax sir. It’s only to collect the semen. It’s not a milking machine.”

For a second Dean let himself take a deep breath, but soon he realized that his cock was now contained. They couldn’t use that.

“Size?”

Dean didn’t dare to believe it. The nurse turned to the call-system again. “Three-and-a-half.”

Something cold was smeared on his most private area made him jump as much as the things around his waist and knees would let him.

“No. No-no. Stop! This isn’t right!”

“Mr. Winchester.” The nurse came over and looked him firmly in his eyes, but kept her distance. “It might not be the fastest way, but we will get more like this.”

Something hard was pressed against his hole and he froze as he felt it being adjusted to the right height.

“Sir?” She waited for Dean too look at her. If eyes could kill, she would have been on the floor and he’d already have been working on getting through the wall. “The paperwork only describes which instruments we have at our disposal; do you want me to explain what we’re doing as we move forward.”

“I want you to get me the hell out of this thing!”

“Sorry sir. I can’t do that. Now, the first wheel on the machine is small. It won’t go in that far. After we see how you react, we might change it.”

“The hell you wo…” Dean tensed as the tip of the metal pushed though his ring. “Fuck!”

Dean was already panting by the thought of that thing moving an inch without any prep. “You need to start smaller!”

“Calm down sir. It will be quicker if you let yourself enjoy it.” She put a hand on his shoulder, but Dean quickly pushed her away.

“Fuck that! Would you enjoy a cold piece of metal pushed up your ass?”

The nurse stood back monitoring the screen, Dean considered pulling the wires off again but was sure he would end up totally restrained and that would surely make things worse for him.

She turned on a green light over the call-system and stepped back another step. “The machine is secure. It will start moving now.”

Slowly the smooth metal pushed in and Dean gagged from the cold pressure. The unforgiving dildo was moving in a slight ankle and the tip just barely touched his prostate before it pulled back. Dean grinded his teeth and locked his jaw. Breathing through his nose he closed his eyes and tried hard not to move. This was clearly going to happen either way. He was _not_ going to beg.

The thing started moving faster and Dean couldn’t help but tense his legs and soon his torso and arms too. He fought the intrusion with every piece of strength he could gather but it did nothing to slow it down. His breathing became deeper and soon he had to open his mouth to get enough air.

Just as his cock started moving and his fingers wrapped around the armrest, the machine mercifully slowed down and stopped. His shoulders and neck relaxed and his head felt heavy on the table.

The man’s voice cut through the room. “Changing wheel. Two sizes up.”

“I can’t. Don’t!”

“Sure you can. The technician knows what he’s doing.”

Dean shook his head in disbelieve. Sure, he and Cas had sex, most definitely more often than average, and Dean had been bottoming for years before Cas felt comfortable with tying it, but this was too much. He couldn’t take it much deeper than they’d already had done, and the metal was weird and too hard.

Before Dean realized that he could have reached the nurse and taken her hostage, she moved away and the thing pushed in. Far.

“No! Shit!” Dean grabbed the armrests and tried to push himself from the hole in the wall. “It’s too…” Dean gagged as the metal pushed by his prostate and hit him deeper. “It’s too deep. Stop!”

The nurse only looked at the screen and, even though Dean was sure his pulse was about to make the cables burn, she looked satisfied.

Before he knew it, his cock reacted and his breathing got faster. He tried to fight it and hold his breath but his body betrayed him and he had to give in to the burning in his lungs and fill them. The machine sped up and Dean’s insides was pounded sore. Every thrust felt like it was pressing his breakfast closer to his mouth. When he was sure he was going to throw up, his sight blurred and his thighs tensed so tight that his toes curled. His cock pounded and, with a stream of swearwords from pain and hate that his body had given in, his entire body shook as he came hard into the thing holding his cock vertical against the wall.

At first Dean was too occupied with the suction around his cock to notice that the machine was slowing down, but when the pressure let go of his sore member, he breathed easy knowing that he was finally ready to get out of here.

He would call Sam to bring every weapon in the bunker to prevent this from happening to Cas.

* * *

As soon as the metal had left his sore ass, he turned to the nurse. “Get me the hell down from here.”

She turned away and walked to the opposite part of the room where Dean couldn’t see. “We’re not finished Mr. Winchester.”

She came back and lifted the part of the table under his head and handed him two small pills and held a glass of water with a straw within his reach.

“I’m not taking any pills or drinking anything from this place.”

“It’s only water. The pills with help you get out of here quicker.”

It didn’t make any sense. He looked at the two tablets in his hand. “You’re giving me Viagra?!”

“Most men will need a break after the next part. You will not be allowed to have that and without the pills, the third, and possibly fourth time will take longer. You will get out of here quicker if you take it. We are going to empty you.”

“You are what?!”

Dean was sure he had heard that as a part of his post-orgasm-confusion but the nurse just smiled and pushed his hand with the pills closer to his mouth.

“Go on… We do this all the time, remember. It’s perfectly safe.”

Dean weighed his options. Three times was... and four! That was just not possible. Hell, one time like this was too much. As much as he wanted to leave, he didn’t see that happening, so he might as well make the time spent in here shorter. He popped the pills and angrily enough to spill half of it he took the water from the nurse.

She pressed the button again. Dean hated that button. There was never anything good coming from that speaker.

“Which procedure for phase two?”

The clinical tone and the professional language didn’t fool Dean. They liked their job. They liked it a lot. The technicians voice was just a clinical.

“Number five.”

“Yes sir.”

How many damn procedures did they have? Dean didn’t want to think about how procedure five was different from what he just went through.

The nurse took the wires off him and gestured for him to sit up as much as possible with his legs being restrained. She wrapped a white belt around his chest and then she adjusted the table so he was laying entirely down again.

“What are you doing…? What are they going to do?” Dean hated that his voice was shaking. He’d just exposed himself being nervous asking questions he didn’t want to know the answer to.

“I’m making sure I can still measure your pulse and breathing without any metal touching you.”

The heavy fog suddenly covering Dean made it harder to breathe. Electrocution? He tried following her moving around, but she moved fast, checking every part of the table, probably making sure everything metal was covered.

“Just…” Dean’s breathing and his lightheadedness made forming words extremely difficult. “Just do it… Just do it like before.”

The nurse stood next to the wall and had her hand next to the speaker. “We can’t sir. The technician thinks it’s better this way. He knows it will give us more and then you’ll have to go through less phases.”

“No, wait…”

The nurse held in the button and the green light turned on again. “All set.”

Dean didn’t think there was room below the device holding his shaft, but there was room for a metal ring being fastened around the very base. Why did everything have to be so fucking cold?

He closed his eyes waiting for the first shock, but something cold pressed against him. He didn’t have time to process before the pressure became unbearable and he tensed up.

“It’s too big! Stop!”

“He knows what he’s doing. Let it happen.”

The nurse was definitely at the top of his kill list by now. That thing would never fit.

“No, stop! I can’t!” The pressure only became more persistent and his ring started burning as it gave in. Without any power to counteract Dean screamed out loud as the round shape passed the tight space and settled inside. His ring was throbbing as it tightened around the narrow base of the metal.

First it was a vibration around the base of his shaft. If he’d been at home with Cas, he would definitely have enjoyed that very much, but the anticipation of being forced to come a second time was hovering over him, preventing him from relaxing. The surprise from the first pinching shock inside him, made his eyes spring open and stopped his breathing. With the second sharp pain he was breathing fast from anger.

“This…” He paused as another one hit. “…is…” They came faster now. “…not…” He gasped for air. “…right.”

His inability to scream, to swear, to even speak made everything worse and he grabbed the edges of the armrests as fear took hold of him.

“It… hurts…”

It shouldn’t hurt. Being fucked hard by a machine without prepping, sure, but he could live through that. Electrocution? That couldn’t be safe, not like this. They had it turned up too high.

“Mr. Winchester.” The nurse walked into his light of sight. Not that it did him any good, trying to see through green and orange shapes. “I know it hurts. It’s normal and it _is_ safe.”

The shocks got stronger and lasted longer than just a hit. Dean couldn’t help but to let out small cries or whimpers for everyone, but when the buzzing ring around his erect cock was turned up to a constant electric pain, he couldn’t help but scream loudly. No one, not even himself was sure if the sounds he made was supposed to be words. He was sure this was the most pain a person could endure without passing out, but the added tension when he came a second time had him hitting the padding on the table and he was sure his legs would tear of the wall and they would rightfully end up knocking someone out.

He felt back on the table, gasping, sweating and limp as soon as the current was turned off. He didn’t manage to open his eyes before the thing squeezing on his cock started to violently suck the cum from his sore gland. Begging and frantically trying to pull himself away from the overstimulating pain he turned blind.

When it stopped, Dean was still fighting everything around him, which was nothing.

“Sir… Mr. Winchester. Take a minute to calm down.”

Dean took status of his body; his legs were sore, his lungs hurt, his cock was still throbbing and hurt whenever he accidently moved. He tried to lie still, but something was moving down there. The thing in his ass!

“No! Shit! Just knock me out!”

The nurse seemed to realize what was happening and for the first time she offered Dean a hand. She was the last person Dean would ever accept any help or comfort from, but as the thing pressed harder at his rim, he instinctively grabbed her small hand and all but tore her arm off. Breathing through his nose and eyes deadlocked right over the hole in the wall where half of him got lost, he tried to relax to ease the pain. He was sure his ass was more sensitive now than when that thing was pushed in. Slowly, but still too fast, it made it past his rim and with a deep growl he knocked his head back into the table. He let go of the hand and turned his head away. Too exhausted to say anything.

* * *

“Is phase three necessary?” The nurse had wasted no time.

“Yes. Procedure two.”

“Very well.”

Dean didn’t know what procedure two meant. But it was part of phase three so it would surely be a way to make him come for the third time. He was empty. He was sure of it. The last one had to have done it. He needed to tell them, but his heart was too fast and his breathing too shallow to make that happen.

Something pressed against him again and he realized that there was no preparations for this one. He really needed that break she had talked about. He felt the pills working but was still sure it would take too long to get him hard again. Too long for him to handle.

The thing was moving a little, as if they were still getting it fixed. Cold lubricant was smeared on his sensitive ass and he quickly came to his senses after the orgasm haze.

“Not again! You said that it wouldn’t give enough to do it again.”

He quickly checked the light. It was off, so he had a little time.

“The first was procedure one. This is two. It’s not the same.”

She checked his pulse on the screen and for the first time she frowned a little and wrote something down.

“What is number two?! Tell me! I have the right to know!”

“That you do.” She pulled over a chair. “The first device was a three-and-a-half for procedure two we add fifty percent so this will be five point twenty-five and added to that, this one will have a bigger end, so your prostate is massaged and not only brushed over.” Dean would not have described the first experience like that. 

“That’s… I can’t do that.”

Dean was in disbelieve. How could this be safe? How could this be legal?

“You can. The electro-devise was a size six. You’ll be just fine.”

“I’m done. There’s no more left.”

The woman put a hand on his shoulder and he realized that his body didn’t react quick enough to slap it away, before she let go and walked to the wall.

“I can’t make that assessment and you waved your right to. The technician will end the session when you come completely dry.”

She flipped the switch and turned the green light on.

“No!”

“You will be fine. This will go deeper that’s all.”

“Wait, how much deeper?”

The cold metal pressed at his over sensitive ring and he tried to fight it, but tensing up only made his muscle burn hotter. The nurse stood behind his head and put her hands on his shoulders. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrists and held on tight as the wider tip of the metal rod made it’s way inside. The pain seized a little as the movement stopped but the size of that thing was still stretching his muscle so it burned and Dean was very much aware that the thing inside him would only cause him more pain.

Slowly, the cold stretching forced it’s way up inside him. Dean hissed as his ring gloved white by the thing simply moving. He gasped as the tip passed his abused prostate and cursed every choice that had put him there as it continued almost twice at long past it. The last inches hurt. Even moving slowly it made Dean’s head tilt back and his eyes water.

The metal backed up, all the way to his rim and then stopped. Dean’s hands were shaking in their grip on the woman’s wrists.

“No. Please.” He’d already begged once. There was really nothing else to do.

“Is it still now?”

Dean nodded.

“Good. They’ve checked that it’ll be safe to continue. It will start soon.”

“This… I can’t…”

The first thrust was faster than expected and Dean cried out loudly and desperately tried to pull himself off the table by the nurses arms.

“Sir. It’s all good.”

The pain spreading though Dean’s midsection kept him from believing her. Soon his body was giving in to the jumps and growls from painful thrusts and he had to let go of the woman to secure himself by holding on to the table.

The soreness from his ass and the forceful pressure deep inside him was suddenly overpowered by shivers and shakes radiating from his abused prostate. The overworked gland sent most of its energy waving in to Dean’s cock and it stood erect again. The sensation was rough and vicious but still better than the pain it covered. His legs and feet curled in on themselves as much as the restraints would let them.

Suddenly a pain he hadn’t expected tore though his thigh. He screamed loudly and tears sprung from his eyes as the shock and pain took over.

“Sir. He’s in too much pain.”

At least the nurse could see that. Dean had no control to communicate as he fought to get away from his leg. Not the people or the room, but from his leg.

Something jabbed into his muscle and Dean was pleased when only the burning around the stab was left.

“He cramped up. He’s good to continue.”

There was no break. No indication as to when this overstimulation was going to end. His arms covered his face and his good leg was twitching while the warmth spread throughout his entire body. Heading towards the orgasm, he took a deep breath preparing himself for the train hitting him.

There was nothing he could do as the wave of electricity took over his body and he arched over the table. He felt flat on his back, half unconscious, only aware of his cock desperately pounding to give what it didn’t have. He whimpered with every small futile thrust into the device on him.

The machine had stopped. Everything was quiet.

“End of session.”

Dean wanted to get up and kill every last one of these people, but he wasn’t sure he could even walk. Cas would have to carry him home.

“Cas!”

Dean’s eyes flew open.

“Relax Mr. Winchester. Let us get you ready to leave first.”

“Where is he?! You’re not touching him!”

“Mr. Winchester. We need to make sure you’re alright and then get you down first. The technician will do that. He will see Mr. Novak after.”

“The hell he will! Get me out of this thing!”

The metal, still inside Dean, moved and he hissed as it was moved past his opening. He couldn’t hide a pained growl when the tight thing came off his oversensitive cock. Something cold moved down his thigh and sent shivers through his body before he realized that someone was washing him. The soft material didn’t matter as it brushed over the tip of his cock and then his abused hole. Tensing up he shouted swears internally as he tried to figure out how to get to Cas.

“Sir. We’re all done with the sampling, but for obvious reasons we have to make sure you’re good to leave.”

“I am! Get my legs down!”

He yelped out as something touched his cock. Burning fingertips pressed the head and Dean tried helplessly to move away. Then they were gone. Dean panted. Did this never end?

He got his answer as a slick finger pushed inside is ass.

“Hell...! Warning!”

The finger moved quickly around and Dean tried not to use his sore legs too much, he couldn’t kick anyone anyway. The finger pushed in and pressed on his prostate sending shockwaves though to his toes and fingertips.

“Shit! Are you about done?!”

The finger disappeared and a cold cloth brushed over his hole again.

His joints ached as they lowered his legs to the table they had assembled under him again. His muscles hurt more. The thigh that had been numb for quite some time now was starting to make itself noticed. He closed his eyes and tried to gain control over himself so he was ready to run to Cas as soon as he was free.

Two men in uniforms came in and stood by the door as the nurse pulled the table back to the middle of the room. She undid his ankles and slowly but not scared the least she walked to the door while Dean swung his feet over the edge of the table.

“Get yourself ready. Don’t stand too quick and if you need assistance just pull that string next to you.”

“I think I’ve had all the _assistance_ I needed. Thank you very much. Now, where the hell is Cas!”

“He’s in the other room getting prepped. Hang tight, I’ll see if you can be with him doing the session.”

“I’m taking him home!” Dean jumped from the table and all but fell to the floor before grabbing tight onto the padding.

“Take your time. I’ll let you know what the nurse thinks, but security _will_ be in there with you.”

She turned around and the two men followed and closed the door after them.


	2. Cas

The pain shooting through Dean’s backside and legs threw him into the arms of one of the security guards as he stumbled through the door. Trying his best not to move so his jeans tightened over his cock he froze in his grip.

“You should have followed the advise and relaxed for a while.”

“The hell…!” He quickly pushed himself up and turned towards the female voice on the other side of the room.

“Cas!”

“Dean?”

Cas was already moving into the small opening in the wall. While hissing with every step towards his boyfriend Dean couldn’t help but be glad that no one had seen him in that position. No one he knew.

Winded from the struggle to get there, he grabbed Cas’s hand.

“I’m here.”

“Dean? What happened to you?”

His only leg gave in a little, but the pain from trying to stay standing wasn’t the thing making his eyes water. Everything that had just happened was going to happen to Cas.

“Nothing babe. I’m all good.”

Dean looked at the nurse as she locked the wheels on the table.

“No! I’m taking him home.” Dean pulled Cas’s arms and the former angel started to sit up.

The nurse simply pushed Cas down and watched as the two huge men took each one of Dean’s shoulders.

“Sir… Mr. Novak signed a contract. Just as you did. Now, it’s not protocol to allow loved ones to be present. We were willing to make an exception but if you are interfering, I _will_ have you removed.”

Cas’s fingers, still barely holding on to Dean’s, tightened their grip. Dean looked at Cas’s confused face and took a deep breath to calm himself. The guards slowly let go and took a step back. Dean brushed his free hand through Cas’s messy hair.

“Cas. I’m going to call Sam. He’ll come figure this out. He can prove that this can’t be legal.”

Cas moved his other hand to Dean’s. “Dean. Don’t leave. What’s going on?”

The plastic came down over Cas’s middle and the movements Cas made was definitely to get his feet loose from something and Dean’s stomach curled up.

“Hold off. Just a few minutes. I’m begging you.” Dean looked at the third nurse of the day, this one as tall as himself.

“I can’t do that. And if you leave the room you wont be allowed back in.”

Dean’s breathing spiked. He was out of options. _Cas_ was out of options. When Cas’s fight to get loose increased, Dean turned his attention to the confused man.

“Cas. Babe. Tell me what’s going on.”

Dean was sure that the bright blue eyes could see straight into him and see that he already knew very well what was happening.

“My ankles are stuck, they are tying op my knees.”

“Okay. That’s not so bad. They did that to me too.”

The next part would be more difficult to explain. He had a hard time remembering the order of how the things had happened.

“Have they moved some of the table away?”

Cas nodded. “Dean you’re hurt.”

It was getting harder to stand and Cas had clearly noticed him shaking. “You know me. I fought. I probably strained something. A few days on the couch and I’m good.”

“Size?”

A wave of rage, nausea and pure hate filled Dean’s body by the sound of the technician’s voice.

“Six-and-a-half.”

“What does that mean?”

Dean tried his best to send Cas a lighthearted smile. “It’s means that you’re half a size bigger than me. But we knew that, didn’t we?”

The hands on Dean’s squeezed and Dean covered their grip with his other palm. “Shh. It’s only to collect the cum. It’s not going to hurt you.”

“Size?”

“Wait. You have to do it another way.” Cas had never come from anal alone. It wasn’t pleasurable for him. They had only just started experimenting with him as the bottom.

The nurse who was still by the call-system held in the button. “Three-and-a-half.”

“No!” Dean took a step to get around Cas, but stopped in his tracks as he heard the two muscles behind him step closer. “You don’t get it! He’s not into that. He can’t do that size! They gave _me_ that one for God’s sake!”

“Mr. Winchester. Sit down.”

One of the men rolled a tall office chair over to him.

“But you have to listen!”

Cas pulled Dean’s hands demanding that he looked at him. “Dean, it’s okay. I got us into this.”

“Don’t… just don’t, Cas. They are not doing that to you.”

“Doing what…? Dean?”

The nurse took a step back from the light switch on the wall. “Sir. Sit down.”

Dean eyeballed the chair. It looked soft enough, but he would have loved to hold of on sitting for a week, at least.

“What? Wait!”

Cas’s reaction had Dean sitting down, hiding a burst of pain though his legs and lower back. He placed one of his big palms on Cas’s cheek and jaw and gave him his full attention.

“What happened?”

“They are… It’s now.”

Dean looked at the light, it was still turned off so he reckoned that they were adjusting things. He took a deep breath and looked at the woman.

“Please. I’ll sit here and don’t interrupt, but please listen to me.”

For the first time the nurse gave Dean her full attention. Dean grazed his thumb lightly over Cas’s cheekbone as he spoke.

“He can’t take that size and he can’t come from anal.”

“Mr. Winchester. I understand your concern but this is a medical assessment. Everyone can come from prostate stimulation and the size isn’t chosen from experience, it’s estimated by his build.”

Cas’s breathing got strained and his eyes closed.

“At least prep him first!”

“Not necessary. It’s not more than his body can handle. They are ready now. Take a deep breath and lay back.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“Leave.” His voice was strained and Dean wasn’t sure he was even breathing. “You don’t want to see me like this.”

“No, I don’t. I hate to see you like this. But there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you.”

Dean stood up and cupped Cas’s face with both hands and kissed him deep and strong till he felt Cas’s hands on his upper back.

Cas pulled back and gasped loudly as his hands tightened on Dean.

“Cas… Babe. Look at me.”

Cas’s head turned from side to side, eyes shut tight. With a strong hand Dean took Cas’s and held it to the shaking man’s chest. The other tried desperately to steady the former angels head.

“You’re hurting him!”

“It’s not pleasant, but it will get the biggest amount.”

“Screw you! Screw you and your _amount_! Look at him!”

The nurse was looking at him, but it didn’t seem faze her.

“Cas. Please look at me.”

Dean felt his pounding heart skip a beat as Cas’s head stilled in his hand. His face was distorted with pain and his jaw was just as tightly shut as his eyes. Dean’s urge to throw up increased for every pounding making his boyfriend jump.

“Babe? Cas… please open your eyes.”

Cas’s eyes opened only to close tight with the next push and thankfully opening again. He managed to look Dean in the eyes for almost three thrusts before the levees broke and Dean’s thumb caught the first tear.

“Shh. Love. I’m here. We’ll leave soon.”

Dean wondered if Cas knew about the _emptying_ part. Either way this wasn’t the time to tell him.

Cas’s free hand grabbed Dean’s wrist and almost pulled the hand from his face. “Hurts… Stop…”

“I know. I know, Babe.”

Dean thought he’d had it hard. That was nothing compared to this. Cas was shaking in pain and Dean wasn’t sure how long it would take for this to work.

“Babe, listen to me. Okay?” To Dean’s surprise Cas nodded and kept looking at him, even as the poundings hit. “Are you hard yet?”

Cas looked confused.

“Babe. Feel it. Are you hard?”

Cas closed his eyes. He shook his head. “Not really…”

“But you’re getting there?”

Cas pushed the side of his face harder into Dean’s hand and his breathing sped up.

“C’mon. Babe, stay with me. Cas, don’t leave me, you hear?!”

Suddenly everything stopped.

Cas was panting but slowly he opened his eyes.

Dean looked at the nurse who realized that he wanted an explanation and went to the call-system. “Update?”

“Changing Device. Same size, A-curve.”

Dean wiped Cas’s tears away. “What does that mean?”

“It’s not bigger it just have a slight curve that with massage the prostate better.”

“So you’re starting all over?!” Dean looked at his boyfriend looking back at him in disbelieve and fear. “He can’t…”

“Dean!”

Shock was painted on Cas’s face as the machine started up again. Dean grabbed both of his hands with one and planted the other deep in the frightened man’s hair.

“I’ll do it…! Stop! Do it to me!”

“Sir. You can’t do it again. Besides, his pulse and breathing indicates that he’s getting close.”

“I’d say they indicates that he’s in pain!”

The sudden scream tore Dean’s heart from his chest and his stomach hit the floor. Desperately, he tried to steady his boyfriend, but it was to no use. Cas was lost from the world, screaming in pain.

“Stop, or I’ll kill every last one of you, starting with that sadist in there!”

“He’s cramping Mr. Winchester. They’ll fix it.”

Holding Cas’s shoulders, he felt him calm down almost immediately. But soon he was back to hissing in pain for every push inside.

Dean leaned in and cradled Cas’s head, preventing it from tossing back and forth. Soon he felt Cas press his face into the crook of his neck and heard the small whimpers of him crying between thrusts.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m so sorry. I should have stopped this somehow.”

Small sobs became short gasps and the hand in Dean’s gave in to shaking and loosened its grip.

“That’s it Babe. Almost over now.”

Sex had always been only pleasure for Cas. A toy or two had made their way into their bed, but Dean had always been gentle with the inexperienced Cas and he’d never experienced pain while coming.

“D… Dee…”

Dean lifted his head and placed his forehead on Cas’s and got contact with the petrified blue eyes. “It’s okay. I’m here. Let it happen, okay?”

Cas nodded and closed his eyes. Dean kissed his forehead and cradled him again and supported his back and neck as Cas tried to muffle a high-pitched moan and tensed up in a perfect arch.

Ignoring his own pain, Dean supported Cas slowly back down on the table and hushed him till his breathing was back to acceptable.

The green light turned off and that hated voice cut through the room. “Good sample. Might be dry on the next procedure.”

“Then stop now!”

Dean had sat down and rolled close to Cas who wasn’t completely aware that a conversation was taken place. The half conscious man cried out and Dean held back his own tears as he realized that the thing was only just been removed.

The nurse shook her head. “I’m sure you know by now that it’s not up to us in there.” She held in the button. “Procedure?”

“Seven.”

“Yes sir.”

The nurse came closer and Dean stood up, ignoring the men behind him. She looked at Cas and picked up a light gray belt. “You can’t move around freely for this. It’s not safe.”

Cas’s eyes widened and Dean threw himself over his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re not tying him up. Do it to me!”

“Mr. Winche…”

“Yeah, I know! Hear me out!” Dean held a hand up to stop the guys moving in on him and the nurse nodded for them to wait. “That freak in there said it himself. Cas is most likely done anyway. Let me take his place. Empty me again.”

“Dean… no…” Dean only relocated his hand to hold Cas’s shoulder, but didn’t give him an answer.

The nurse stepped closer but didn’t attempt anything with the belt. “You are empty for sure. You can’t go again.”

“Then give me three days for fuck sake!”

Silence spread across the room. The nurse stepped back and after a few seconds of staring contest with Dean, she put down the belt.

“Miss? Are we ready to proceed?”

Dean looked from the nurse to the speaker, waiting for her to extend his offer. She pushed in the button, still looking at the desperate man.

“I need to consult with you. I’ll be right in.”

She left the room and Dean drew in air for the first time in what seemed like half an hour.

“Dean… Don’t.”

Dean stood up and brushed his hand though Cas’s sweaty hair. “My choice. They are not touching you again.”

Determined to hide as much pain from Cas as he could, he slowly walked to the call-system and pressed the button.

“Loosen his legs and get him in here.Touch him more than that and there’s no deal. _I’m_ checking if he’s okay and _I’ll_ clean your mess!”

Dean knew his deal was too good for them to get go. They would get a full session for free. Shivers ran down his back when he thought about what that meant for him, but looking at Cas he was content with never knowing what procedure seven was.

“I’ll draw up the paperwork.” The nurse’s voice sounded twisted through the speaker. Them and their paperwork.

* * *

Cas shifted and reached for Dean’s hand. With no regard for his own pain he rushed to his boyfriend’s side.

“What, Babe?”

“My dick… My legs…” Cas was still out of it. Dean had never seen him like this and it scared the living shit out of him.

“Hush. They are just untying you. Soon it’ll just be the two of us.” Dean sent the guards a look that made one of them pick up his radio and a few seconds later they left.

Dean held Cas’s hand and caressed his jawline as his legs was loosened and the plastic cover was removed. He kicked the breaks of the wheels and pulled Cas’s lower body into the room.

“There’s water and towels under the bed.”

Cas jumped by the sharp voice. Dean hushed him and kissed his forehead. He didn’t bother reaching for the button to answer.

“Love. Are you with me?”

Cas’s head dropped to the side and Dean felt him slip away between his fingers. Slowly, he put his arm under Cas’s knees and one under his back. With his own pained growls filling the room he got himself seated on the table with Cas’s knees over one leg and his back rested against the other thigh. With one arm wrapped around Cas’s upper back and the hand buried in his damp hair, Dean let the other hand move under Cas’s t-shirt and slowly brushed his fingertips over the hot skin. He rocked the former angel calmly back and forth.

“It’s okay, Babe. I’ve got you.” Dean felt his eyes burning as the weak man in his arms started breathing in small hiccups. “It’s over. It’s all over. It’s only us in here.”

Cas’s arms wrapped themselves around Dean’s bicep and he tugged himself closer to the man holding him. Dean’s cheeks were overrun by tears. “Shh. Cas…” The words were hard to get out, without ending up sobbing. He gave up speaking and settled with just rocking them and hushing Cas, when ever his cries became too much to bear.

* * *

“Dean?”

Cas’s voice was small and raw. Dean cleared his throat. He’d stooped crying some time ago, but still hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah…”

“Let’s go home.”

Sweeter words had never passed Dean’s ears. His body was aching from sitting and having Cas in his lap and his mind was going in a ring thinking about what was going to happen in three days. He needed to get out of there. He pushed Cas up a bit to get a look at him.

“You sure you’re ready?”

“I am.”

Cas stood up on legs too wobbly for Dean’s comfort and reached for his boxers. Dean slowly got down from the table, but failed miserably in helping Cas get dressed.

“Dean. You’re hurt!”

Dean gathered enough momentum to push the table to get himself to a standing position. “Just sore. I’ll be fine. They checked.”

Cas gave his pants a look and grabbed one of the big towels and wrapped it around his boxers and bare legs.

“You sure you can walk? Dean you look…”

“I look like shit. But honestly, Cas, I’m good. Let’s just get out of here.”

Dean took a few steps and rather quickly got the hang of it. Pain was no stranger to him. This was new, but still, he could manage. Seeing Cas on unsteady legs, with a blurry vision and too slow of a breathing, tore though him harder than the pain. He pushed himself under Cas’s arm and steadied him as they left the clinic and crossed the dark parking lot. Cas looked like he was ready to pass out again so Dean helped him to lie in the back and carefully he got himself seated in the driver’s seat.

The drive wasn’t long but Dean still had to pull over a few times to make sure that Cas was still somewhat awake. When they arrived at the bunker it was late and Dean was sure Sam had gone to bed.

“Babe. Let’s get you to bed so I can look you over and get you cleaned, okay?”

Cas moved sluggishly out of the car and left the towel behind as he let Dean support him back to their room. Dean removed the covers and made sure Cas was lying safely in the bed before he kissed his forehead and left to gather water and towels.

“Love?”

Cas didn’t answer.

“Babe?”

Dean took Cas’s hand in both of his and kissed it slowly. Cas hummed almost too quiet to hear and Dean sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Cas, Babe?” Dean rubbed a palm over the slowly moving chest. Cas turned his head and opened his eyes to a sliver. Dead chose to believe that what he saw on Cas’s face was an exhausted attempt to smile.

“Stay with me a bit longer. We need to get you cleaned up.”

Cas nodded and did his best to help when Dean pulled the damp t-shirt over his head. Dean tightly wrung a towel with lukewarm water and washed Cas’s face neck and chest.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, no sleeping yet, I need your help here.”

The way Cas moaned, trying to move so Dean could pull his boxers down, made Dean’s own soreness spike. He washed Cas’s thighs and have never been so careful touching his boyfriend as when he moved up. Only small whimpers crossed Cas’s lips as Dean finished and made sure Cas’s cock was only overstimulated and would be fine.

“You’re good. Now, can you roll to your side for me?”

The sigh Cas let slip broke into a small sob, but he started moving and with Dean’s help he got his back turned to the side of the bed and the hunter.

Dean washed Cas’s back, contemplating how he would tell him that he needed to check if he was okay. He wasn’t sure Cas knew what was going on. He took his time washing the lubricant from Cas’s thighs and slowly made his way up.

“Sweetie?” Cas didn’t sound confused, but clearly close to sleeping.

“What is it?”

“It’s okay.”

Dean was hoping with all of his heart that Cas was talking sense. “What is?”

“You have to check and make sure. It’s okay.”

A deep breath of relief filled Dean’s lungs. “Okay, love. I’ll be careful.”

Dean placed a light hand on Cas’s one cheek and lifted it so he could clean his crack. He was angry red and it hurt Dean just looking at it. He placed a dry towel on the mattress and dipped another in the water and didn’t wring it.

“Hang on. Cleaning a bit first.”

Cas took a deep breath and held it while Dean worked. When Dean let go of Cas, the former angel let the air go and Dean let him catch his breath before demanding his attention again.

“Last thing Babe, then we’ll sleep.”

Dean poured an excessive amount of lube on his finger and exposed Cas’s hole again. He didn’t want to do this. He remembered the technician checking him, and how it had burned and how it had sent pain throughout his body when he’d touched his prostate. He only hoped that the man had been extremely rough with him so this wouldn’t hurt Cas as much.

“I’m sorry about this.” He smeared some of the lube over Cas’s abused muscle and watched the strong man instinctively pull away and then force himself to relax.

“It’s… It’s okay, Dean.”

With grinding teeth and mental promises of torture and murder he slowly pushed his fingertip inside. Cas gasped loudly and pulled away, but Dean forced himself to follow and get this over with.

“Shh, I know.” Dean put his free hand on Cas’s waist and quickly Cas’s hand found it and grabbed it tight.

“Hold on, Babe.”

Cas hissed loudly, but held still while Dean turned his hand to feel the muscle and the skin all the way round.

“Almost done. Take a deep breath.”

Cas panted for a few second and then forced a deep breath and with the second one, Dean pushed inside and found the raw and still pounding gland. Cas tried to move away in the bed but Dean held his hand tight and moved along with him.

“I know, I know.”

Dean’s eyes were burning and his entire body screamed for him to stop, but he forced himself to make absolutely sure Cas was fine before pulling out. When he did, he wasted no time before wiping the last lube away.

He dropped everything, he’d never lost his pants that fast, and lied down behind Cas and wrapped himself around his shaking boyfriend.

“No more. Now we can sleep.”

Dean pulled the cover over them and held Cas tight till he felt him relax. The former angel was breathing too fast to be sleeping but he was still. Dean brushed his fingertips over Cas’s moving chest and rested his head on his own shoulder before closing his eyes.

“Dean?” Cas was only whispering.

Dean pushed himself up on his elbow. “Babe?”

Cas rolled over and gestured for him to lie down again. “Sweetie. You’re hurt.”

“I’m not. Cas I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas looked Dean straight into his eyes and Dean could see the guilt darkening those beautiful blues.

Dean cupped Cas’s cheek. “Love. There’s nothing to be sorry about. This isn’t on you.”

Cas turned his head away from the touch and pushed Dean’s hand.

“I made us go and now you have to go back. Dean you can’t do that.” Cas’s eyes widened with fear and his breathing got sharper. “You can’t do that again. Dean! You’ll be hurt!”

Dean hugged Cas tight to his chest. “Calm down Love. We’ll figure something out.”

“Please, Dean. Don’t do that for me.” Cas’s voice broke and he was sobbing again. “I’ll go back.”

“Shh, Cas. I’m not letting anyone touch you again. I’ll think of something.” Dean’s sight got blurry and he felt the first tear fall immediately.

“Don’t you worry. Just sleep now.”


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than the other chapters. Some of the same, a lot of other things going on. Huge amount of hurt and of course some comfort.
> 
> Sorry Sam. (Did I say that to the other two?: Sorry Cas and Dean)

“Tell me you didn’t go to that clinic!”

Cas and Dean looked equally stunned that Sam had thrown himself through the door opening and into their fight. Sam never did that, but to be fair, Cas and Dean almost never fought and this was a heated one, and when Sam had herd the words ‘contract’ and ‘cum’, he didn’t even think before almost tearing the door of its hinges.

“Stay out if this, Sam!” Dean stood behind the desk-chair and supported himself on the backrest. Sam was sure he would have been pacing the floor if his legs were working, but it had been obvious during the day that his older brother was in pain.

“You should have lowered you voices if you didn’t want me too hear it four rooms down.”

Sam took another step into the room and looked investigative at Cas. He was on his side but pushed up on enough pillows that he was basically sitting. “Are you okay?”

Cas looked down and nodded.

“We’re fine! Now, get out.”

Dean’s hands were shaking on the chair and probably in an attempt to hide it from Sam, he let go and put them in his jeans-pockets. He took a step but his knee gave in and Sam was too far away to prevent him from collapsing to the floor. A pained growl crossed Dean’s lips and he angrily hit the floor.

“Dean!” Cas already had his feet on the floor but stopped in a pained hiss.

Sam was at his brother’s side with three steps and tried to help him up, but Dean pushed him away.

“I’m okay. Just leave me.”

“Dean?”

“I can stand on my own, thank you very much.”

Sam backed off and watched as his older brother fought his obvious pain and stood up without a sound.

“Dean… Sweetie?” Cas sounded more scared than worried.

Sam slowly lifted Cas’s feet up into the bed again. Careful not to hurry things too much, noticing how reluctant the former angel was to moving.

“I’m okay. Babe.” Dean had leaned on the chair again and was slowly catching his breath.

Standing between the two of them Sam looked from one to the other.

“You’re _not_ okay. Neither of you! Cas slept the whole day and you…!” He turned to this brother. “You can barely walk!”

All day Sam had been sure something was wrong. If it had just been them tumbling home like that last night, Sam would have thought that Cas and Dean had been out drinking. However, he’d heard someone, in the bathroom furthest from the rooms at two in the morning and when he went to check if one of them had gotten sick, he’d seen Dean’s boxers on the floor and heard him turn on the shower. Dean was definitely not drunk. He would have been sleeping. Dean had been up early too and actually beat Sam to the kitchen. He’d walked slowly, hiding a limp and when Sam had asked, he’d brushed it off, but had been absent the rest of the day. He didn’t even show up for the burgers at dinner, and Sam hadn’t seen Cas all day.

“Dean?” It had been easier for Cas to gather himself again. “Don’t you think Sam can help with the contract?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I don’t want him to read it.”

“I already have…”

Sam lowered his voice hoping Dean would follow his lead. He didn’t.

“So it was you! You read it and left, and still had the pamphlet lying around?”

Cas avoided Sam’s look, and eventually Sam gave up and continued with Dean. “I’m not sure how you got it. But I tossed it the same day.”

Cas couldn’t avoid Dean. “I saw something in the trash. Just part about the money. When I picked it up and saw the date in Sam’s handwriting, I thought he’d been.”

“It’s okay, Babe. We both did.”

Dean walked slowly towards Cas and surprisingly he took Sam’s arm, to help him, when offered. He sat down on the edge of the mattress with a small sigh, put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and looked up at Sam.

“Honestly, Sammy. We’re okay. Cas is just tired and his leg cramped up so they numbed it with some injection. My leg too.” Dean rubbed his thigh and looked Cas in the eyes making the exhausted man relax a bit more into the pillows.

Sam wasn’t sure that was the whole story. The contract had been vague, to say the least, just enough to not scare most people off, but clearly enough that Sam could see that they had the opportunity to do pretty much anything to their _clients_. There wasn’t anything else to do. The one thing he did remember was that the clinic was responsible for making sure everyone was in good health before _and_ after. As much as he didn’t trust that place, he was sure they covered their basics.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

He walked out of the room but only five steps down the hallway he stopped. Something was off. He turned and walked in without knocking.

“Why did you need help with the contract? It’s a one time deal.” Dean who was still next to Cas with his back to the door, took a deep controlled breath. Sam stepped closer. “Right?!”

Dean leaned in to kiss Cas’s forehead and when he sat up Sam could see why. The man was fighting with every breath not to let the tears, already building, fall.

Sam pulled over the chair and sat down next to the pair. “Dean, what the hell did you do?”

Dean took Cas’s hand and looked at Sam. “It was too much for Cas.” Sam watched his older brother fight his breath from speeding up. “I couldn’t watch him like that, so I offered to come back if they stopped.”

This was definitely more than just a hand-job or even a milking machine. “When?”

“The day after tomorrow.”

Sam’s mind ran in circles, he wasn’t sure how bad this was. How bad could it really be? Dean could have overreacted when was Cas’s turn. Dean had always been overprotective of both him and Cas. One thing was certain; with Dean’s leg like this, he was not okay to do it again in two days.

“Their contracts are solid. I can’t do anything about that, but Dean... You’re hurt.”

“I’ll be better before that.”

The cramp had been violent enough to make him fall over the next day. If he were to have one more like that, before he was completely healed, he would end up limping for a long time.

“I’ll go.” He wasn’t sure where that came from and wasn’t prepared for what he’d just said, but that didn’t make it any less true.

“No!” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and looked him in the eyes. “You are _not_ going! Don’t be an idiot! You’re the smart one, remember?”

Sam removed Dean’s hand from his arm and talked calm but firmly. “I’m the one who is able to. You can’t.”

“I’ve already made my decision. My name is on the paper.”

“No.” Cas pushed himself up again. “Dean I won’t let you do it for me. It was my fault. I found the pamphlet and I made you go.”

“I’m not going to play, who’s to blame, with you. The fact is that I lived trough it once; I can do it again. I’m not letting those perverts touch you _or_ Sam.”

“I’ll change that paper!” Sam got up and walked to the door. “You needed money quick for a reason, right? How does a stiff leg fit into those plans?”

“Sam…”

“No, Dean. I’ll make the call tomorrow.”

* * *

Dean had been banging at Sam’s locked door half of the night and texted and called him for half an hour after that, till Sam had turned his phone off. He laid awake most of the night anyway. What had he gotten himself into? He thought the contract over countless times but he’d clearly forgotten most of it, and what he remembered he wasn’t sure if he was making up. He’d turned it down in the first place. Dammit, Dean for never reading anything and just signing of on everything. If this job had taught them anything, it was to trust no one. Not even in a perfectly pristine looking clinic.

When he finally decided to give it up and go for breakfast, he turned his phone on and heard the messages pile up. There was twelve from Dean and one from Cas. Dean’s was mostly threats, swearing and promises to luck Sam up and throw away the key if he tried something that stupid. The one from Cas was sent almost an hour after Dean’s last one, and read:

_WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS SOMEHOW. PLEASE DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID. DEAN IS SLEEPING NOW. FINALLY. PLEASE DON’T MAKE HIM REGRET THIS EVEN MORE. HE IS ALREADY HURTING FOR ME._

Sam’s lungs filled with air a little slower as he found himself quietly walking to Cas and Dean’s room. The door was half open and he pushed it only a little to look inside.

Dean was in the foot end of the bed, sleeping fully clothed, on top of the covers with his feet still on the floor. Cas was still in the same place as last night but lying down under the covers. He raised his head to look at Sam.

Sam held a finger for his mouth to shush Cas, and Cas nodded and spoke with a whisper so low Sam had to concentrate to hear his words.

“Did you read…?”

Sam nodded. “I did. We’ll figure it out. We have till tomorrow.”

Slowly, he backed out of the room while watching Cas get comfortable again. He closed the door behind him.

Sam didn’t feel bad for lying to Cas. He didn’t feel bad for lying to Dean either. And he was not going to have another fight about this. He was the one who had brought that thing into their lives and he was the only one physically, and probably mentally, fit to do this.

He pulled the car up close to the door and locked his phone in the glove compartment before he entered the building.

“What can I do for you sir?”

Sam didn’t waste any time and walked straight to the nurse by the counter. “I called half an hour ago and asked if you had an opening.”

“Of course, yes.” She pulled something up on her screen. “Name?”

“Winchester.”

The petite woman’s hands stopped typing and she slowly took a step back. “Do I need to call security?”

Sam wasn’t surprised the least. Dean would have raised hell and pulled the sky down too in here.

“No.” Sam forced a smile through his already tensed appearance. “However, it is my brother’s contract I’m here about. I’d like to fulfil his agreement.”

The nurse took a few seconds to find Dean’s contract. “Excuse me.”

Left alone in the small waiting area Sam noticed his hands shaking and put them in his pocket before the young nurse came back with a nurse almost as tall as him. Definitely as tall as Dean. She looked like she was in her late thirties and she was most definitely the one in charge.

“Mr. Winchester.”

She offered her hand and Sam willed his to stop shaking before taking it.

“I understand you are here to take your brother’s place.”

It took every conscious thought to keep him from turning around and leave, making speaking impossible, so he nodded and hoped this would take much longer. He might end up backing out before he’d signed anything.

“Normally, we don’t do this, but since he was here just two days ago, you are more likely to give a better amount. And we always appreciate people coming in a day early.”

She reached for the document that had been printing during their short conversation. “Read it though, fill out the last page and sign it. I’ll be waiting in here.” She walked through a door with a green light over it and left the door open.

Sam didn’t need to read everything again. He was going to sign anyway so he skipped the, very short, parts about the things they had at their disposal. Besides they didn’t list more than three or four examples; he remembered something about equipment for electrostimulation. That was more than he needed to know. The text about how this was a one time thing and that any other name on the contract was released from its bindings as soon as the session was done, he read twice. He filled in Tray Winchester’s medical information and signed the dotted line.

He handed it over to the nurse at the counter and held on just long enough to get her full attention. “Don’t let anyone in. Not even if it’s an emergency.”

* * *

If it was his own size or the bigger than expected room that made the padded table in the middle seem small, he didn’t know. The nurse turned the light over the door to red and gently pushed his back to lead him into the room.

“Take of your pants and underwear. You can place them over there.”

This was really happening. He wasn’t quite sure what yet, but is was definitely happening.

“Lie down on the table for me. I’ll do a short examination first.”

Soundless, Sam got up on the padded gray surface and laid down, shivering from the cold plastic under his ass and thighs.

“These are just to monitor your heartrate and your breathing.” She lifted his t-shirt and started placing wires on his chest and rips. Everything was cold. The table, the stickers on his chest and the wires attached to them. Even her fingers were cold.

She placed his t-shirt back over his torso and turned on the screen. “Perfect.”

Sam didn’t know what he’d expected, but he hadn’t thought about gloves until she put them on. He was sure they would only make everything even colder and he shivered from the thought.

“Don’t worry about the cold. We keep the room a bit chilly since you will warm up soon.”

She took hold of his cock and he gasped loudly but quickly calmed down and did his best not to breathe too fast as she was examining his shaft and head.

“Sir. Take a deep breath.”

She was still holding him, and Sam lifted his head to see what was going on but she blocked her other hand from his view.

“Mr. Winchester. Lie down and take a deep breath.”

Sam figured that this couldn’t be the worst part so he complied. As soon as air filled his lungs the inside of his cock was filled with hot coal. He grabbed the armrests and pulled himself up to see. Gasping he watched as the nurse put the Q-tip in a small glass and placed it on the table next to his legs.

“I know it’s not the most comfortable thing but it has to be done.” She pushed his chest. “Lie back down.”

Sam lied down and did his best not to think about his brother or Cas in this setting. He tensed up as she took his balls in her hands and moved her fingers firmly over every part of his pouch.

“Good. Please lie on your side for me.”

Sam looked at the nurse as she stood back and waited for him to move. “Why?”

“Normally, I would just have a nurse hold your leg, but since I’m alone today and you crossed the box that you’ve never had anal, I thought it would be best to examine your prostate while you’re on your side.”

Sam’s head was spinning. He’d never had anything up there. He knew a lot of people got their prostate checked like is was no big deal, but he’d never thought he would have to do that.

“Sir. Please roll to your side.”

She was getting impatient and Sam did not want to get on her bad side, so he turned his back to her, careful not to fall of the narrow table.

“Thank you. Pull your knees up. Hold them tight.”

Sam followed the order without words, but almost lost his grip on his legs when the coldest thing so far was smeared over his entrance.

“Relax. It won’t hurt.”

Weirdly enough, Sam trusted that to be true, but he was sure he would hate it either way. The pressure from the finger wasn’t bad, but he gasped and had to remind himself to breathe as he realized how far she went in. She touched a spot that sent shivers down his spine and made him want to throw up.

“All done. You can lie back now.”

There was a knock on the door and the nurse discarded of the gloves and took the clipboard handed to her and wrote something down.

“We’re all set to begin.” Without looking at Sam she put the clipboard on a shelf and kicked the breaks of the table Sam was on.

Before he knew it, he was feet against a wall and somehow, he continued. It took a few seconds for him to realize that there was an opening made just for this purpose. His heart was racing suddenly. She was bound to have noticed on the screen. With everything he’d imagined could happen, he’d never thought that he wouldn’t be allowed to see, and now his view was blocked completely by something white, attached to the wall and wrapped around his hips. Something… no someone grabbed his legs.

“What’s happening?” He took the nurses wrist. “Tell me. I need to know.”

She unfazed took his hand of off her arm and walked to look at the screen.

“At this moment they are fastening your legs, for theirs and your safety. Everyone is secured like this.”

Sam tried to fight the cables pulling his knees apart and up but it was futile and soon his thighs were flat against the wall. His ankles was pulled higher and to the sides and the part of the table under his ass was removed. He felt exposed. It was awkward, freaking embarrassing.

“Size?”

A man was talking to the nurse through the speaker on the wall. She held in the button. “Try a seven.”

“What?” Sam looked for an explanation and hoped that the nurse soon would pick up on that he needed her to tell him what’s going on all the way through this. But she was all about business and only seemed to talk to him when she needed him to do something or had to make him calm down. Soon he would be restrained and she wouldn’t need that.

“No. What?!” Sam pushed himself almost sitting up as something tight was pressed over his cock.

“It’s just the device to collect the semen.”

“It’s too…” Sam yelped as it was pulled quickly off him.

The nurse put a hand on his shoulder and prompted him to lie back. “We almost always get it right first try, but it gets more difficult as the sizes go up. The next should fit.”

Sam knocked his head back into the not-soft-enough padding and gasped as the new tube was place over him.

“He’s in a seven point five.” The man talked to clinical and almost machine-like. “Size?”

The nurse answered without taking her eyes of the screen with Sam’s heartbeat. “Four.”

“Since he only has heterosexual experience, I’m choosing procedure four.”

Sam had no idea what the man was talking about, he only knew that the word _procedure_ didn’t sit right with him.

“Miss?”

She turned around with a frown. “Are you sure you’re related to the other Winchester?”

Dean would never had talked to her like that, truth be told, if Sam wasn’t totally in these people’s mercy right now, he probably would either. But the fear of not knowing took precedence over the anger of this whole situation. He could get angry later.

“Did you…?”

She shook her head. “No, but I had the pleasure of meeting him when assisting with Mr. Novak’s session… Now what did you want to ask?”

“Please tell me what…” Sam sat up straight again as an excessive amount of cold lubricant covered his hole. The nurse tried to push him down, but he wasn’t having it.

“No! Not like that!” He grabbed her upper arm and held himself up by one arm behind him. Sam hoped that Dean had offered to take Cas’s space because he couldn’t see his boyfriend go through embarrassment. If it was something else… if it was pain… Sam did okay with pain, but _there_ and without being able to see… Sam drew in a sharp breath. “Don’t!”

“Sir... Procedure four is only a vibrator. Now, listen. You are a size four, but because you’re inexperienced, the technician chose the procedure where it’s instructed to go down a size.”

Had she expected that to make it alright? Sam shook his head and held on tighter to the nurse as something hard and cold was pressed against him. Nothing he did to fight it helped. His legs were too far apart for him to clench properly, and his muscle slowly gave in under the relentless pressure. In a spit second his ring closed around the ball and Sam exhaled sharply as he moved his other hand to the nurses arm and pulled her down as the fell back on the table.

“Are you in need of assistance?” The man didn’t sound worried about his colleague, more annoyed that he was waiting.

Sam slowly let go of the woman, still shaking his head. “You don’t have to do it this way. Tell him to take it out.”

She pressed the call-button and gestured for Sam to calm down. Not that it did any good.

“Everything is going to plan. We’ll be ready in a few seconds.”

“No.” Sam’s ass was already sore from that thing being pushed inside, and he could feel it when he moved. He tried to press it out but it wasn’t happening. If that thing were to start vibrating, he didn’t know what he might do. Not that there was much he could do.

The nurse didn’t move from the wall and still had her hand next to the call-system. “Mr. Winchester. I’m going to tell them to start. You will be just fine.”

* * *

“Did he come here?! Is my idiot little-brother here?!”

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm trying to stop him from charging at the small woman. He broke loose and slammed his palms on the counter in front of her. He stopped himself to at least get a word out if someone before he started killing people. The woman stepped back against the wall, frozen.

“Dean…” Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We don’t know if he’s here. He said…”

“Of course he’s here!” Dean turned and put a hand on Cas’s chest to hold him back. As he turned back, he saw the red light over the door. “For fuck sake!”

A man grabbed him from behind and held his arms tight. Another, pushed Cas back to separate the two of them.

“He’s in there isn’t he?!”

The young nurse came to live behind the counter as the men was held back. “He is… he overtook your contract.”

Dean knocked his head back, but the security guard had seen that coming and Dean hit only the top of the man’s shoulder. “It was _mine_! Let me in there!”

“Sorry, sir. I can’t do that. Mr. Winchester has explicitly asked that no one were to come in or to interfere with his session.”

She nodded at the large men and they started moving Dean towards the exit.

“No! You can’t do that. It was _mine_!”

He grabbed on to the door-frame and locked himself in place long enough to look into Cas’s teary eyes. “Cas! You stay!”

The guards stopped and looked at each other.

“Sweetie, there’s nothing we can do. I can’t do anything.”

“Cas. Stay!” Dean looked through the room to see the nurse. “Let him stay.”

She took her sweet time deciding before she nodded at the guard who had his huge hand wrapped around Cas’s upper arm.

“Dean…?” Cas was dropped on a chair with orders to stay seated.

“If I can’t fix it…” Dean was slowly loosing the fight in the doorway. “Bring him home… after.”

“I’ll wait. I’ll take him home.”

Dean was pushed out the door and almost pulled the huge man with him, when he tumbled down the three steps with a loud cry. It took a few seconds for his leg and backside would even let him try to stand and when he started getting up the guard was with his back against the door, only looking at him.

With every muscle in his body screaming he rushed to Cas’s car, closed the door, started the engine and froze. With his hands on the wheel, he realized that he had no plan, no solution and no better place to be than right there in the parking lot.

“Fuck!” He hit the wheel and let his forehead drop to rest on his hands. “Shit, Sammy.”

* * *

Gasping too fast with both arms over his eyes, Sam fought to calm himself down after the orgasm and the vibrator was turned off.

The sudden pressure around his cock shocked him and he gagged and reached out for the only one he could get his hands on to strangle, but she was too far from him. “N…” He grinded his teeth not to throw up from the excessive pressure on his sensitive head.

It stopped but his body was still tensed up, hands firmly curled around the edges of the armrests, prepared for more unwanted surprises.

“Sorry. The collecting can be a bit rough right after ejaculation.”

Sam covered his head again. She was not helping and if he just could reach, he would make her understand that.

Whoever was behind the wall, pulled at the thing inside him. Hissing and shaking, Sam felt it moving out, too slow but still way too fast.

“Procedure seven for phase two.”

The nurse left the clipboard to go answer by the wall. “Yes sir.”

Still not seeing everything sharp after uncovering his eyes, Sam caught up with the situation and held a hand up to stop the woman in coming any closer.

“We’re done. What is number seven?”

The nurse stood still, looking at him, maybe waiting for him to lie back and not hold her off, but that was not about to happen.

“Tell me!”

She took a step closer but Sam managed to push her back with his shaky arm.

“Okay.” She sat down on a tall chair with wheels and rolled closer. Somehow, she didn’t seem as threatening when she sat down. It even looked like she tried to give him a kind smile, but her down-to-business voice ruined that fast.

“We’re _not_ done. We are going to continue till you have no more. Procedu…”

“No! Wait that’s not…! That’s not in the contract!” Sam pushed himself up and fought with every muscle to get his legs loose.

“The contract states that the gathering of the _entire_ donation fall under the duty of the authorized personal.”

She tried pushing him down but he grabbed her wrist.

“Sir. I _will_ call security. She looked at a cord hanging from the ceiling.” Sam froze and looked at her face. She wasn’t scared of him the slightest. “We can do this like phase one, or with two huge guys staring at us.”

Sam wanted to pull her head off, but he wasn’t sure he could do that before she reached the string over his head. Shaking his head in disbelieve and reluctantly letting go of the nurse, he lowered himself back to the table. She nodded satisfied and stood up, turned around and came back with two pills.

“Take these.”

“I’m not taking pills from this place!”

The nurse took his hand palm up and gave him the pills. “You might need more _help_ with the next phases if you don’t. It doesn’t seem like you’re that keen on staying for longer than absolutely necessary.”

Sam looked at the Viagra in his hand and at the cup of water in her hand. He lifted his head slowly and threw the tablets in and reached for the water, using the straw so he wouldn’t have to sit up again and have her call everyone in there.

How many phases would he have to go through? He’d never come more than twice in a night. Never had the reason. His cock was already too sensitive for anyone to touch and he couldn’t even bare to think about something going inside him again.

When the nurse retuned, she was holding a few belts or a straps and Sam’s eyes sprung open.

“Wait…”

“Calm down, Mr. Winchester. You can’t move that much for procedure seven, it’s not safe. Let me make sure you’re secure and I can explain the steps before we start.”

Tensed up and breathing way too fast for a man lying still, he let her wrap belts over his hip and ribs. When she cam back with a third and placed it over his chest he lifted his arms for her to work, but she placed them back down by his sides.

“My arms too?”

“Yes, your arms too. This one over the chest and upper arms and then one for each wrist. I think that would be best; you’re a strong one and we don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I seems like you really do.”

She didn’t bother with answering that one since Sam had already placed his arms on the table again. Completely stuck except for his head, Sam could feel his heart beating against the strap over his chest.

“Do you still want to know?”

Sam wasn’t sure. Everything seemed more terrible as he learned more, but the chock from the first touch, without knowing, was still resonating in his body. He had to do what he could to be prepared, at least for what they were going to do.

He looked straight into the ceiling and tried his best to get control and relax. “Tell me.”

She threw a quick glance at the screen with his vitals and put her hand next to the call-system. “Procedure seven is stimulation of the prostate…”

“I…”

Sam’s head sprung from the table, but nothing else moved. She held her hand up to silence him.

“Procedure seven is stimulation of the prostate from within the urethra.”

He felt dizzy as he tried to wrap his head around this new information and he closed his eyes. His pride thanked the only luck he’d seen that day, that the tear escaping was on the side the nurse couldn’t see.

“The technician is going to insert a small rod first to make sure its safe to proceed. After that he will use other rods to massage your urethra and prostate.”

“Please.” There was nothing he could do but hold his eyes closed to prevent more tears from spilling. “I…” Sam wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. Begging wouldn’t help either way.

He herd the clock from the call-system.

“He is ready to proceed.”

“Good. Do you have a suggestion?”

“The reaction to the swab was rather agitated, so may I suggest a smaller size, perhaps a two?”

Sam turned his head away from the conversation and decided that he would do what ever he could to distance himself from what was about to happen. The thing over his cock moved and soon it was lifted off, making him hiss. His hands grabbed on to the armrests and he took a deep breath as a hand lifted his cock. He inhaled sharply when something was wiping it, rather ruthless.

“They are cleaning you first. Safety is very important to us. It will possibly be cold.”

“Shit!” Sam gasped when something cold was basically poured over him, but he didn’t move and he didn’t open his eyes. The water was running over his ass, like he needed a reminder that he was still sore there too.

The lube was the first warning. He instinctively tried to move away from the cold hard thing moving slowly on the tip of his cock, but he would have had to move the entire wall with him. Paralyzed with fear he stopped trying to move as soon as he felt the metal go down.

_This is wrong…_

_Just breathe, it doesn’t hurt… yet._

_Fuck! It’s too much._

_It can’t go that far!_

A pulse of electricity spread though his cock, legs and back as the rod came to a halt. It moved back out so little that Sam didn’t realized it before it was back, holding down and moving in tiny circles. Waves of heat rose over his body like entering a sauna. He pushed his shoulders back only to re-discover the belt preventing him from raising his chest. The thing moved out slowly and Sam held his breath till his limp cock was only touched by the fingertips holding it.

“He tested well. Proceeding with a four-point-five B.”

Sam spun his head to the other side and opened his eyes. The nurse was by the screen writing something.

“Wha…? Miss…”

She looked up and quickly understood that Sam was looking for explanation. “It’s the same thing it’s just thicker and looks like there’s beads on it.” She turned back to her numbers.

Sam didn’t manage to ready himself before the thing was pressing at his tip. Not that he had any illusions that he would ever be ready for that. The burning that came with this one screamed at Sam that this was no where near the same thing as before.

He looked at the ceiling, bit his lower lip and confined himself to only breathing though his nose.

_It’s not that bad. Breathe._

_C’mon. Slow it down Sam._

The burning got worse as it moved down. How would this ever make him come? There was no way that thing would fit all the way, and if they forced it in, he would be in so much pain that he might pass out.

_It’s getting worse. I can’t._

_Please don’t force it._

_Keep it together. Sam!_

_Breathe._

A little over half way in, Sam’s body won the battle against his mind and his teeth let his lower lip go with a cry. “Stop… It’s…”

He heaved in air as another the thing was pulled out a little and then in further than before.

“It won’t work… I’m…”

He gagged and lifted his head as he ended up coughing. Two hands held his head up. “It will work. It always does.”

Sam didn’t bother open his eyes and he couldn’t take any strength away from breathing to shake his head from her hands.

At first, he almost didn’t notice the thing reaching his prostate, but with small movements up and down to touch down over and over again, a relentless buzzing spread and, besides his burning cock, overtook every feeling in his entire body.

His gagging and coughing subsided and his head was let back to the table only accompanied with a deep and too fast breathing. He wanted to move, he _needed_ to move. His muscles burned against the restraints and his body started shaking violently. There was no way of holding back his high pitched cries every time a new shockwave tore though the bussing and shaking. It seemed like an eternity. He was in the mercy of strangers and the restraints. He was in the mercy of his own body of which he had no control. It wasn’t a voluntary movement has his fingers and toes suddenly stretched or when his neck arched back till the strap over his chest hindered his rapid breathing.

He didn’t feel the metal disappear. He only let out an exhausted whimper when the thing came back over his still hardworking cock. His worn out body turned limp under the belts and he was reduced till a sluggish crying mess when the thing started sucking everything from in and outside his painfully sensitive cock. He didn’t stop when it was removed.

* * *

His legs moved. He had no ability to fight it or try to help them going down from the wall. The straps came lose around his wrists, but he didn’t dare to move them, sure his whole body would hurt if he tried. Something gave over his chest and he was able to breathe deeply and long. Oxygen flowed to his head, but he didn’t want to open his eyes and see the blurry spinning room he was sure he would be met with.

““Procedure three and two. We’re turning him.”

Sam wasn’t sure he hurt that right, he wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was in no capacity to fight anything anyway. His leg bent and lifted into something that encapsulated his feet and lower legs in a tight grip. The belts over his ribs and waist came loose, but was still there as the thing holding his legs tilted to the side and pulled his hips with it.

“I need assistance with this one.”

The nurse lifted his arms, and his shoulders hurt when his hands were held over his head. How many hands were on him to turn him to his stomach he had no idea of, but the impact called him back to reality and he opened his eyes only to see his hands placed on two metal handles on either side of the table and soon after he felt the belts over his hips and back tightening again.

“Wh… what are y…?” His voice was raw and he only managed to make words slightly louder than a whisper.

“The technician have to do another phase, this will be harder on you since we didn’t get a desirable amount at phase one. He hopes you can climax long enough so he’s sure you’re empty, if not we might have to do a fourth phase.”

Sam’s cheekbone collided with the padding on the table and his eyes stared empty into the room. There was no more tears. No more panic. No more fight. He’d given up and he’d stopped dreaming of this to end, he would only set himself up for more disappointment.

“Confirm sizes?”

The technical tone only added to Sam’s defeat, and the nurse’s complete lack of regard for the state he was in didn’t help either. Without focusing on anything he saw her shape walk to the call-system.

“He was a seven-and-a-half for the milking and measured as a four for anal, which with the added 50% is a size six.”

“Confirmed.”

_No… I can’t, it will tear me in half._

_Please make it stop… someone… anyone…_

Sam tried to focus on the nurse. “Please…” He voice wasn’t loud enough that she heard him or she was ignoring his plea.

He turned his head in the other direction and felt his lower lip quivering.

**_Sam._ **

At first Sam wasn’t sure what he heard.

**_Sam._ **

_Wait… That’s…_

_I’m losing it._

**_Sam!_ **

_Gabriel?_

**_There you are. The big W!_ **

_Why can I hear you? Wait, where are you?_

Sam’s eyes were open and he looked desperately around the room but saw nothing.

**_I’m… well, not in town. Where are you?_ **

Sam rested his head back on the surface and closed his eyes trying to comprehend that he suddenly was talking to someone he knew, a friend.

_I… Why are you… in my head?_

**_Dean prayed. He wanted me to go someplace and, how did he put it…? Yeah, rip the arms and legs of everyone, slowly, and bring him their heads._ **

Behind Sam’s closed eyelids he could see exactly how Dean had looked like when he’d said that and Sam would have given everything to have been able to laugh at it, but even with Gabriel’s cheerful rendition, it wasn’t funny.

_But how…?_

**_I’m not at full strength. I only do this and teleport really. Thought I would knock first. Do you want me to come and…?_ **

_No!_

**_Okay, okay. I get it. Staying back. But what could have prompted the otherwise so reasonable and polite brother of yours to ask that of me?_ **

Even though he could hear the hidden concern in it, hearing Gabriel’s cheerful voice joking about everything helped him get back to reality and realize that there still was a world outside this room.

His newfound relief was cut short as a new thing was pushed over his throbbing cock. He yelped out loud from the pain of something, anything touching him there.

**_Sam, what’s going on? Dean didn’t tell me._ **

Sam let out a sigh of relief, but of course, Dean hadn’t said anything.

_I’m…_

What the hell was he supposed to say. He was strapped down with his legs spread apart, he was so exhausted that he wasn’t sure he could walk even without the pain, and it was about to get worse.

_I’ll be okay._

**_Sam, are you in pain? It sounds like you’re in pain._ **

_Don’t come here!_

**_I’m not. You told me not to. Who is hurting you?_ **

_Can’t tell you that._

**_All good Sam. My feelings won’t be hurt._ **

Gabriel was slowly failing in not sounding worried.

_I’m in trouble. The pain will get worse._

**_Okay, Big guy. What can I do to help?_ **

Shocked from something cold smeared over his ass, still slightly sore, Sam gasped and held tight on the handles. He didn’t have time to answer before something hard was pressing at his rim and he used what little power he had left to tense his body.

_Gabe…_

**_You sound scared. Sam, are you scared?_ **

_Yes._

The thing started pressing and his hole burned as it slowly forced it’s way in. Sam cried out as the knob came through and his muscle closed around the still too bit rod it was on.

**_I don’t know. Will you let me feel your pain?_ **

“No!” Sam’s scream was both answering Gabriel and a response to the thing moving deeper. It passed his pained prostate and he pressed his forehead into the padding.

**_Sam. Do you want me here?_ **

_I’m…_ Sam tried to control his breathing as the thing stretched is insides. _Don’t come, but please…_

The hard metal pulled out slowly and when the knob touched his burning tight ring, it stopped.

_…please don’t leave…_

**_Sure. I’m here, whatever you need._ **

His hand’s were holding on tight and his forehead still pressed firmly into the table. He tried to prepare for the metal moving in again, but he wasn’t even nowhere ready as it moved faster.

_No! Shit…!_

The thing on his cock moved, making it feel like he was exploding inside it. It moved in a rhythm that pumped and pulled violently. Is ass burned and his inside was already sore from being hit over and over again.

**_Sam…_ **

_I…_ Sam’s breathing sped up so even thinking coherently proved to be a task.

**_Sam! I can hear you. I’m here._ **

There was nothing Sam wanted more than to tell Gabe to get here, but he didn’t want him to know and with his power almost gone there was nothing he could do.

**_Let me see feel your fear._ **

With the relentless pounding and the pulling Sam was getting close to screaming. His whole body was burning and he didn’t know if he would get out of this in one piece anymore. If Gabriel saw his fear, would he know? What if he knew? Would he blast ine here and make everything worse or would he leave and make the whole thing so much more than Sam could handle. He was already not handling it.

**_Sam. Please. You can’t even think straight. I can hear your breathing. Let me in before you suffocate. C’mon Big guy, one word._ **

_Y… y…_ Sam opened his eyes and stared into the table and made himself think _one_ whole word. _Yes._

**_Gotcha._ **

Sam closed his eyes again and tried his best not to suffocate in his own saliva as the air was moving fast through his open mouth. It hurt. It was a pain Sam never could have imagined. Every time it build, he hated his body more for not letting this be over, one way or another.

**_Hey, you! Listen! I don’t know what’s happening to you, but this stage of fear will kill you._ **

Sam felt it. He felt his head spinning from lack of oxygen and his heart beating too fast against the table.

**_Sam. You need to calm down and talk to me. I promise that if I don’t feel you anymore, I’ll come get you._ **

He had a safety-net. Not one he would want to use, but at least he knew he wouldn’t die from this.

**_Breathe, Sasquatch._ **

Sam tried, he tried to take a deep breath but it was violently pushed back up. He tried again, forcing himself to think about his speeding heart and that if it pulled him over the edge and he passed out, he would still be safe.

_I’m… I’m… Gabe, there’s so much pain._

**_I get that. You are not one to freak out at nothing. But you’re surviving, you’re breathing._ **

He _was_ breathing. His body was shook up and down the table and his cock got harder and bigger in its cage, more and more painfully active, his ass was burning and his insides were poundingly sore, but he was breathing. He lied his head down on his cheek and concentrated on the air moving, forcing it down.

**_That’s it. Hold on._ **

_It… it’s…_

Sam felt it ricing and at once the fear was back like another restraining belt over his neck and head.

**_What?_ **

_I’m okay… don’t come. I might pass out. Don’t come here._

**_I won’t feel your pain, but let me feel your heart. I need to know you’re safe._ **

There was no point in denying it; Gabriel was scared too. He hadn’t even tried to hide it.

_Okay…_

Every muscle took over by itself, and Sam’s was left with a convulsing body. He screamed in pain from his cock forcefully and desperately working to eject the very last of what he had.

 ---

**_Sam…? Sam, please…_ **

_I’m…_

**_Oh, I thought you were out completely._ **

Sam wasn’t out. He was limp and staring into nothingness. He whimpered as the thing came off his lax cock letting it hang mercifully untouched between his legs. He squeezed his eyes and grabbed on tight to the handles when the thing inside him moved, and he arched his back and cried out as the knob passed his ring. His head fell hard back on the table.

**_Sam? Are you awake?_ **

_Don’t…_ Sam’s lip was quivering again and he wondered if Gabriel could hear him crying when he was thinking.

_Don’t leave._

**_Hey. I’m here. I’m not leaving, and you tell me when and I’ll be there in person._ **

Something cold was on his lower back and ass and he shivered with a loud gasp. He the cloth moving over his rim was painful, but not as painful as the rough washing of his cock. Holding on tight to the table and biting his lip he kept silent as fingers lifted his shaft and pressing all over the head. The cold lube smeared precisely on his ring burned and when the finger pushed inside, he couldn’t help but let out a loud sob. He held his breath while it moved around, but screamed out loud as his raw and sensitive prostate became the victim of rough examination.

**_I’m here. Breathe. Sam, is it over?_ **

_I think… don’t know…_

* * *

Sam’s head was getting heavy and something was pulling him under water. The room moved… _he_ moved. Something or someone was toughing his feet. Someone lifted him by his shoulder and tilted him just enough so the cables and the stickers on his chest could be ripped off. He fell flat back down.

“All done. Take some time and gather yourself before you stand. Pull this string if you need assistance to get clothed.”

She pinned a red string to the table right next to his head, and placed a bottle of water on a small table next to him. “You might need to drink something before you leave.” She left him alone in the room.

Slowly he tried to move one leg, from the now open leg rest, down to the floor. He muffled a cry as the pain tor though his lower half and up his spine.

**_Sam…? You’re still scared. What’s happening?_ **

He was less scared he was alone and he was done, but he _was_ still scared. He needed to get out.

_I’m done. I’m… They left._

Sam could swear that he heard Gabriel sigh of relief, but he wasn’t sure if that could be a thought. Slowly he got the other leg down and pushed himself to an almost upright position. His pants wasn’t that far from him but he had to walk. It took longer than he’d thought to get there and even longer to get them on, he refused to sit and lifting his legs with the pain from muscles, joints, inside and privates had him even more dizzy than he already was standing still.

_I’m… I’ma pass out…_

**_Want me to…_ **

_No…_

Opening the door to the waiting area he almost fell into Cas’s arms.

“Sam!”

“I can walk.” It felt weird talking with his voice again and it didn’t sound like he believed himself.

Cas supported him to the exit and closed the door after them. Sam’s legs gave in and Cas wasn’t strong enough to keep the large body from falling to the ground.

_Gabe!_

Two strong hands grabbed each a shoulder and pushed his upper body up.

“Sam. I’m here now. You’re safe.”

“Gabe…?”

“Shh, Big guy. We’ll get you home.”

“Sammy!”

Sam lifted his head to see Cas’s hand on his knee, Gabriel’s reassuring face in front of him and his older brother running over the parking lot.

“I…” His head felt heavy and he lost sensation of his arms and legs, soon the pain lost its grip on his body.

“I know. Sam you’ll be fine. Just relax now.”

With his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and the strong arms wrapped around his back, Sam lost contact with the world.

* * *

The light palm moving up and down his upper arm was the first he noticed, then the vibration of a calm and steady heart against his temple. Then the pain.

He grabbed on to the thing closest to him and pulled it tight. The man who’s arm he was holding, hugged him tight as Sam pulled himself closer to the beating heart.

“It’s all good, Sam. You’re home.”

Gabe? The room smelled like home, it sounded like home, even the sliver of light he let into his eyes had the right color. The heart was Gabriel’s. It felt like home.

“Sammy?” Dean was behind him and then there was a hand on his shoulder.

The more he came to, the more the pain took over. He tried to speak, he wanted to let them know he was fine, he needed to erase the worry from Dean’s voice when his older brother said his name. But he couldn’t. I he were to talk he would cry, he would let them all know that he was not okay. He buried his head in Gabriel’s white shirt and bored his fingers into the angel’s arm.

“Dean. I think he needs something for the pain.”

“I’ll go.” Cas spoke loudly and fast and then the door closed.

The hand on Sam’s shoulder tightened. “Hang in there little brother. Can you turn so I can get to your arm?”

Sam took a deep breath and looked up at the only thing keeping him awake. Gabriel was sitting in the bed against the headboard, he smiled at Sam and wiped away the only tear running over the younger guys cheek.

“C’mon. Let us help.”

Gabriel loosened his arms around Sam’s back and pushed his shoulder gently back, towards Dean. Slowly, Sam was turned so his back was leaning against Gabriel’s chest, but still with his lower body and legs turned to the side. Dean took his hand and as soon as Cas came back, he fixed an IV and pushed in the painkillers before hanging a bag of saline. He placed his little-brother’s arm back in a relaxed position over Gabriel’s arm.

“Soon, Sam. it won’t be long now.” Gabriel’s chest vibrated with security as he spoke and Sam didn’t want him to ever stop. The pain and even the sore swollen feeling to his midsection went away fast.

Dean pulled over a chair. “Breathing a bit easier. Getting better?”

Sam nodded and sent him a weary smile. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open but Cas caught his attention. He was moving around in the back corner. Doing something… Sam’s eyes were to blurry or too tired to see that far in the dark room.

“Cas?”

The former angel froze.

“What are you doing?”

Dean looked down and shook his head, failing in hiding the huge smile on his face.

“Dean?” Sam forced Dean to answer what his boyfriend clearly couldn’t.

“I got pissed, okay. It happens when ones brother is passed out, from God knows what. From something I should have stopped.”

Sam looked questionable at Dean.

“I broke a lamp, okay?!”

Sam sighed and took a few seconds to relax his eyes before he looked at Dean again. “It was my choice. There was nothing you could have done. You were hurt, you still are, and none of us would let Cas back in there.”

“Sam…”

“No Dean! I’ll live, okay?”

Dean nodded, but didn’t seem like he trusted Sam in that statement. He would come around though.

“Cas. Come over here.”

The blurry figure stood still for a few seconds and then moved into the light and when he came closer Sam could see the frown in his forehead.

“Cas, this is not your fault. This is on them.”

Cas sent Sam a small smile. He’d might need a bit more persuasion to believe that, but Sam was too tired. He had to continue tomorrow.

His eyes started closing, but he wasn’t quite ready to sleep. “It’s done. No need to worry about it anymore.”

Dean stood up and wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him to the door, letting the former angel lean his head on his shoulder as they walked. “I’m still going back to kill every last one of them.”

“I’ll help.” Gabriel lifted Sam’s face with a light finger on his chin and placed a featherweight kiss on his forehead. “But not today.”

The door shut and Sam finally gave in to the wariness taking over his whole being, and turned to press his ear to Gabriel’s heart.

“Will you stay?”

Gabriel nuzzled Sam’s neck-hairline with his thumb. “If you want it, I’ll stay with you till the end of time.”

Sam easily found Gabriel’s free hand and laced their fingers. With the sound of an angel’s heartbeat he finally let himself relax and eventually sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please make my day and leave me a comment if you made it all the way to the end.
> 
> Find me at Tumblr: its-me-theicequeen


End file.
